Zen Passion Night
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki sound asleep when she heard the door open. Shirayuki walked her eyes and looked who it was and saw Zen taking off his shirt. "Sorry did I woke you," Zen said, walked over to the bed. "No, it is fine," Shirayuki said, watch Zen climb in bed. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki.


**Zen Passion Night**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki sound asleep when she heard the door open. Shirayuki walked her eyes and looked who it was and saw Zen taking off his shirt. "Sorry did I woke you," Zen said, walked over to the bed.

"No, it is fine," Shirayuki said, watch Zen climb in bed. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki," Zen said.

"What is it?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at Zen before she knew it Zen kiss her on the lips and got on top of her. Zen kiss her neck and kiss all the way up to her ear. "Zen," Shirayuki said.

"I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, run his hand up her nightgown.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, put her hand on his bare chest.

"You so beautiful," Zen said, kiss her on the lips. "I can't believe you are mine," Zen said with a smile.

"Me too," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck. Zen wants to show Shirayuki how it feels to be married to an amazing person like him. It has only been two weeks seen Zen and Shirayuki got married. Zen kiss Shirayuki on the lips letting his tongue enter her mouth.

Shirayuki kiss Zen with all the passion she has in her. Zen break the kiss first then kiss her again. "I lo...ve...you," Zen said, between kisses.

"I lo...ve... you...too," Shirayuki said, make Zen laid on his back and Shirayuki was on top of him. Shirayuki breaks the kiss and sat up while she still sitting on Zen.

"Shirayuki, I have been waiting so long for this moment seen the day I meet you," Zen said, rubbing his hand on Shirayuki's legs. Zen run his hand up Shirayuki's nightgown and put it over her head with a little bit of Shirayuki help leaving Shirayuki in her bra and underwear. "You look so beautiful," Zen said, run his hand up and down Shirayuki's body.

Zen sat up still have Shirayuki sitting on his laps. Zen push Shirayuki close to him and trying to unsnap her bra from behind. When Zen finally got it off he slips it down Shirayuki's arms and drops it off the side of the bed. Zen grab Shirayuki breast and give them a squeeze making Shirayuki moan. Zen lend down and starting to lick them while Shirayuki has her hand on top of Zen's head.

"Zen," Shirayuki moan, feel Zen suck on her nipples then she feels his teeth against her nipples making her moan louder. Zen push Shirayuki on the bed and got on top of her continue sucking and licking until her nipples are hard. Zen sat up and grab a pillow behind him and put it under Shirayuki head. Zen then rub his finger against Shiryuki's underwear making her go crazy.

Zen put his finger through the edge of her underwear and pull them down make Shiryauki flinch. Zen pull them down her legs and took it off. He then drops it on the floor. Shirayuki trying to cover her low part. "Shirayuki, you look beautiful," Zen said, move Shirayuki's hand away. Zen spread her legs apart and went to kiss her on the lips.

"Zen, this... is my first," Shirayuki said, between kisses then she feels Zen finger rubbing against her womanhood.

"It is okay...it is my first...time too," Zen said, between kissed and moving his finger enter her.

"Zen." Shirayuki moans, throwing her head back it in the pillow.

"Shirayuki, you already getting wet," Zen said, making Shirayuki's face turn red. Zen pull his finger out of her and unzip his pants. He pulls down his pants and bower showing a 6 feet long cock. Zen kick this pants and boxer off then he got back on top of Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, rubbing his manhood against Shirayuki womanhood before enter her. Zen saw that Shirayuki was in pain. "I'm sorry Shirayuki," Zen said, about to pull out when Shirayuki stops him.

"I want you," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Zen asked, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Yes," Shirayuki said, move her hip against Zen's hips.

"Okay, let them when you want me to stop," Zen said, slowly going and out of her.

"Zen," Shirayuki moan, join every minute it with Zen.

"Shirayuki you feel so damn amazing right now," Zen said, kiss her on the lips while he was still going in and out of her. Shiryauki wraps her arms around Zen's neck and kisses him back. Zen can feel Shirayuki was getting very close to cum and so was him.

Zen push in one last time sending his seed inside her. Zen pull out and laid down on the bed. "That was amazing," Zen said, trying to catch his breath. Shirayuki moves to the bed of the bed and laid down next to Zen. "I love you Shiryauki," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki and pull her closer to him.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, laid her head down on his bare chest.

* * *

A month has passed and Shirayuki has been throwing up. Zen stay by Shiryauki side as a good husband should. Zen hold Shirayuki hair up while she throwing up in the toilet. "Honey," Zen said rubbing his wife back trying to make her feel better. Shirayuki stands up and walked over to rise out the vomit out of her mouth. "Go lay down and I will get the chief," Zen said, help her to the bed.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid down on the bed and close her eyes. Zen walked out of the room and saw a Mitsuhide walking down the hallway.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"Mitushide will you go and get the chief for me?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Sure." Mitsuhide answer walked down the hallway again. Zen went back in the room and saw Shirayuki, not in the bath. He heard something coming from the bathroom. He walked over and saw Shiryauki throwing up against.

"Shirayuki, Mitsuhide went to go and get the chief," Zen said, hold up her hair again.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, throwing up again. After a while, Zen help Shirayuki over to the bed. Shirayuki laid down and close her eyes. Zen then heard a knock on the door. Zen went over to answer it and saw it was the chief.

"Mitushide said you want to see me?" The chief said, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki is sick," Zen said, let her in the room. The chief walked over to the bed and starting to examine Shirayuki. Zen stand in a corner watching the chief and try to stay out of her way.

After a while, The chief was done examining Shirayuki. "So what wrong with her?" Zen asked, walked over to the chief.

"Congratulation she is pregnant." The chief answer, looking at Zen.

"Really?" Zen asked, hoping he did not misunderstand.

"Yes, She is about 8 weeks long now." The chief answer walked out of the room

"Thank you," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki. "Shirayuki did you heard that," Zen said, help Shirayuki it up in the bed and wrap his arms around her.

"Yes," Shirayuki said, place a hand on her stomach. "It is ours," Shiryauki said, looking up at Zen.

"Yes, he or she will be ours," Zen said, placing his hand on top of Shiryauki's hand. "I love you Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shiryauki said, kiss him back.

* * *

six more months have passed and Shirayuki was trying to go down the stairs but Mitsuhide panicking. "Shirayuki you should not be going down the stairs alone," Mitushide said, looking up at Shiryauki from the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you having a problem then Mitsuhide?" Obi asked, walking up to him with Kiki beside them.

"Zen will kill me if anything happens to Shiryauki. She can fall down the stairs and hurt the baby." Mitsuhide answer, looking at Obi.

"Mitsuhide, I want to come down the stairs," Shirayuki said, take a step down the stair making Mitsuhide panic evermore.

"If you have problems of Shiryauki walking down the stairs by herself. Then go and help her." Kiki said, narrowing her eyes at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, you right," Mitsuhide said, walked up there staircase and help Shiryauki down the staircase.

"When is Zen coming home?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"He will be home late tonight." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Shiryauki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, wobble away from Mitsuhide.

"Shirayuki, let go and get something to eat," Kiki said, walking beside her.

"Okay, I'm starving," Shirayuki said, place a hand on her stomach.

"It did not shock me one little bit. You are eating for two." Obi said, walking behind Shirayuki and Kiki.

There that night Shirayuki laid on the bed rubbing her stomach. "I can't wait to see your little one," Shiryauki said, feel a small kick in her stomach.

The door open and walked in Zen. "How do you feel?" Zen asked, walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine, the baby just kick." Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen. Zen left up her shirt stomach showing her bare six-month pregnant stomach.

"I love you, little one," Zen said, place his lips against Shiryauki's stomach and give it a kiss. "I love you too," Zen said, lend up and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

* * *

Three months later...

"I'm going to kill him," Shirayuki yelled, laying in bed breathing heavily. Zen was outside of the room with Obi and Mitsuhide heard Shirayuki yelling.

"You are doing great, just a couple more pushes." The chief said. Shirayuki push with all her might. "Okay, I see it head," Chief said.

"You can do it Shirayuki," Kiki said, sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"It painful," Shirayuki said, push again and finally heard a small crying. Shirayuki teared up in her eyes.

"It a baby girl." The chief said, clean the baby girl up and wrap her in a blanket before handing it to Shirayuki.

"She so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking down at new daughter. Shirayuki daughter lets a small yawn and cuddles her head close to her Shirayuki's chest.

"We will leave now." The chief said, stand up and walked out of the room. Kiki also walked out of the room and Zen walked in the room saw Shirayuki hold his child. Zen walked over to the bed.

"It a girl," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"She beautiful you did a great," Zen said, kiss her on the forehead.

"Do you want to hold her?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes," Zen said, took his daughter form Shirayuki and walked around the room with her. "She definitely has your hair color," Zen said.

"What do you want to call her? "Shirayuki asked with a smile.

"Destiny Wistaria," Zen answer, kiss his daughter's forehead.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
